Because I care
by chibi.baka.neko
Summary: Kyou is hiding something which involves Akito and Haru seems to be the only one who noticed. He decides that he will know the truth at any cost. Because he cares. HaruxKyou AkitoxKyou, will have dark themes


New fic! Because my love for Haru and Kyou can never die!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Furuba. If I did, Kyou certainly wouldn't end with Tohru! * snorts *

This is a Yaoi fic meaning boys on boys. Don't like, don't read! There will be dark themes too. This fic will be HaruxKyou and AkitoxKyou.

=^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=

_**Because I care 1/?**_

=^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=

I hate it.

I hate him.

I hate them.

But most of all I hate myself.

I am the outcast.

I am the cat.

I am the sacrifice.

Do they even suspect what is expected from me?

Do they even bother to look past my curse and the bother I mean to them?

Do they even simply care about me?

They all close their eyes to be able to face reality.

They all have been hurt, mentally, physically.

They all have scars that need to be taken care of.

But still they all obey the rules.

Do they know that I close my eyes too?

But I do it to escape reality.

My wounds are never to be healed.

Is there anyone who worries about me?

I have no choice but to obey the rules.

I am responsible of their fate.

I may be the reject of the family, but I still can't bring myself to be their executioner.

Beside I have no other choice, never had one from the beginning.

Because I am the cat.

It's the cat's fate to be hated, feared and rejected.

It's the cat's fate to be caged and kept away from the others.

But never before it had been the cat's fate to be the whore of the head family to spare the others.

I didn't choose this.

I hurt like everyone.

I bleed like everyone.

I scream like everyone.

I cry like everyone.

But no one is there to see me being human.

I am just a monster or a thorn in their side.

Something better be forgotten.

It doesn't matter anymore.

After the graduation, they won't hear from me anymore.

Because I will be caged.

I will be his only, to play, to hurt, to break.

Akito's slave. Akito's whore.

And no one will care.

=^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=

Kyou deeply sighed.

He had been summoned again. It was getting more and more frequent. He always had to be careful not to bring attention to himself. He barely fought with Yuki anymore. They all thought it was thanks to Tohru's influence.

How wrong they were. He just didn't want to be hurt any more than he already was. The once fierce teen winced. The muscle of his back protested when he tried stretching. Akito loved it rough. He wasn't known for his gentleness. And he had been particularly nasty two days ago.

Letting his arms fall back along his body, he passed through the concealed door. The cat flap. Ironic. Lost in his thoughts, he never saw gray eyes following him as he disappeared through the opening.

=^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=

Hatsuharu Sohma, the infamous cow, was on mission.

It all began with him being lost for two days, nearly 2 weeks ago.

Again.

He knew he was around the compound of the main house but he couldn't find the damn entrance. The walls were too high to jump about and being who he was, he wasn't found of the idea of climbing onto trees in order to jump on the other side. That was a cat thing. So, he now sat on the ground, his back to a tree, frustrated and busy glaring at the walls facing him. That and the fact he hadn't slept nor eaten anything.

So when a flash of red caught his attention from the corner of his eyes and he saw Kyou, he first thought of a hallucination. Why would the cat go to the main house when he was forbidden to approach the estate? When the cat disappeared in the wall like a ghost, Haru seriously thought that maybe he shouldn't have tried the purple mushroom. But he had been so hungry and the innocent mushroom had looked so tempting to his cowy senses…

Bewildered, the dual haired teen made his way to the place he had seen his older cousin vanishing and discovered a well-hidden door in the wall. So this was a secret entrance. But it still didn't explain why Kyou had been here. Deciding to clear the mystery, he returned hiding behind a tree, his hunger and tiredness suddenly a distant memory.

He had to wait another three hours before he saw the door open again. The cat looked pale and in pain. Every step seemed to cost him a lot. His right arm was circling his waist and his breath seemed laborious. Even with the distance, Haru could see Kyou wince at every movement. Obviously the neko had been beaten. He had had to have encountered Akito, but if he had why was there no visible wounds on his face, arms or neck? Akito always loved to mark his victims, he reveled in violence, yet Kyou bore no external evidences. If their leader had seen Kyou, his wrath should have been terrible. The mystery only seemed to get thicker.

Puzzled, the cow decided to observe the cat from this day on. And what a surprise to see him avoiding any fight with Yuki. At school too, he was calm, nearly passive. It looked as if the crimson eyed teen didn't care about the rest, barely reacting to Yuki or Shigure taunting, although the strangest part was certainly Kyou's visits to the main house, always through the secret door.

It had been the fourth time in two weeks. Haru passed a nervous hand in his hair, cursing when some of it got caught in his rings. What did Kyou have to do here? And why was he withdrawing every time a little more? Finally he door opened and silver eyes caught sight of livid Kyou who seemed to stagger like a drunkard before his knees buckled under him. Haru hurried out of his hiding spot and took the fallen cat in his arms. He felt something warm and sticky seeping through the black t-shirt of his cousin and was horrified to see blood on his hand.

He tried to carry the other teen without further hurting him and surprisingly managed to get to Shigure's without getting lost and gingerly put the cat on his stomach so that he could try to tend his wounds. Thankfully, no one had been at home so Haru hadn't needed to explain anything to anyone. And now while tending carefully the bloodied lashes the the pale skin, he thought about the words Kyou said before fainting.

"Don't tell anybody, please"

Brushing a few strands away from the closed eyes, Haru pondered about the meaning of this. Why should this stay hidden? What was Kyou hiding? Why the pleading? So many questions left unanswered. But the cow knew he would get the last word of this story, because he cared about Kyou. Truly. Deeply. That's what he had discovered while waiting for the neko. That's why he couldn't accept the fact Kyou would let himself being hurt and not say anything.

Haru sighed and waited. Waited for Kyou to open his eyes and shout at him. Waited for Kyou to be alive, not uncaring or apathic. Waited for Kyou to stop being so pale on his bed.

=^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^= =^-^=

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it! More to come! After all HaruxKyou is too loveable! Yes, this might take some time to be updated but I will! ^^


End file.
